When Somebody Loved Me
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Jake and Jessi grew up together, and evn when he becme a star, thy were alwys 2gthR. but when frshmn year starts, she starts to hang out with a new crowd, and Jake and Jessi's relationship falls to peices...JakeOC 'the first in the Fond Memories Trilogy'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you were me then I'd be you and I'd be you! And I'd use your body to get to the top! You can't stop me, no matter who you are! - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls...gosh i don't even own my disclaimer...thats a sad existance, folks

* * *

-Prologue

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

When she loved me...

* * *

Prologue contains only the song...its not that exciting...but it'll get better...promise!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Meeting secretly with sinister types much? - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls

1-In the Beginning

Jake's POV

I miss her...

There, I've said it, Jessi has finally drifted far enough away that I miss who she was...

I suppose I should start from the beginning, just to make sure. It all started when I was three years old...

_"Jake, a new family just moved in across the street, do you wanna come with me and say hi?"_

_"Ok, Mommy"_

_"Here, carry the cookies, but don't eat any, they're for the new neighbors, kay?"_

_"Ok"_

_My mom and I walked across the street and said hello to the man who opened the door...I don't remember his name even now, he left her so long ago..._

_"Jenny! There's some neighbors here, they brought cookies!"_

_A sweet looking lady came out of the back room with a little girl following her, looking shy._

_"Hi, I'm Jenny Robinson, and this," She said, nudging the little girl into view, "is Jessi. She's three in a month, and a little shy"_

_My mom chuckled and said, "I'm Mia Ryan, and this is my son, Jake. Jake, do you wanna go play with Jessi while I talk to the new neighbors?"_

_I nooded my head and walked over to Jessi, causing her to hide behind her mom's skirt. "It's okay, Jessi, go play with Jake"_

_Jessi stepped out from behind her mom's skirt and held out her hand, I took it in mine, and we walked into the back yard, where we became fast friends..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Three darts is too much! - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls

2-When I became "Jake Ryan"

_When I was about seven years old, Jessi and I were mostly inseparable. But when my mom got me and audition for a cereal commercial, things took a wild turn..._

_"You're in, Jakey! isn't that great? You got the commercial!" My mom was dancing me around the kitchen, twirling and crazy, and we hear the doorbell ring. She stops spinning and we answer the door. It was Jessi and her mom._

_"Hey, Jessi! Hello, Miz Jenny" After her divorce with Jessi's father, she told us to use her first name, instead of calling her Mrs. Robinson, since her maiden name was hard to pronounce._

_"Hey, Jake, Hi, Mrs. Ryan..."_

_"Hi, Jessi. Jake, why don't you take her out back, okay? I'm gonna talk to Miz Jenny for a while."_

_"Okay!" So we rushed outside, finally stopping at the Tree, our favorite place to play. You see,the tree had a hollow place, and we would sit under there for hours, just talking and playing, and laughing. I miss hearing her laugh..._

_When we got to the Tree, I remembered why I was so excited to see her that day. One, today was her seventh birthday, and two, I had gotten the commercial!_

_"Jenny, guess what!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know how my mom took us the audition for that commercial last week?"_

_"Yeah, it was fun!" she giggled._

_"Well, we got a call from that guy,George, and he wants me to be in the commercial!"_

_"Cool!" Then I remembered again that it was her birthday, and that my mom had let me spend the advance for the commercial on her present._

_"Oh, yeah, and we stopped on the way home from the studio today and I got you your present!" I took a carefully wrapped box out of my special hiding place, a hole in the trunk of the tree._

_"For me? Yay! You remembered!" How could I have forgotten? She hugged me and tore at the wrapping paper. When she opened the box, she gasped. "Oooh! It's so pretty!" thank you! This is the best ever birthday present ever!" She hugged me again, then asked if I could help her put it on the plain silver chain she always had on. I had gotten the ring too big a size, so that she could where it when she got older, too._

_We sat there for a while, silently, until she said my name "Jake?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise me that even though you're gonna do this commercial and you'll probably become famous one day, you'll never leave me behind?"_

_"I promise, Jessi"_

yay!! if you want to see Jessi's ring, check my prof page


	4. Chapter 4

3-Before she was...one of them

_The days turned into weeks, the weeks to months, and the months to years. Jessi and I could only get closer. Even when I became THE Jake Ryan, I never once forgot to take her wherever it was my stardom sent me. And when we met Miley, Lily and Oliver in 7th grade, they joined our group. I knew not long after twelve that I loved her...Jessi, that is..._

_It all started with the seventies dance..._

_"Can you __**believe it?**__" Jessi exclaimed at lunch the day we found out there was even going to __**be**__ a dance. "Two weeks from now, the gym and all of our classmates are going to take a trip to the seventies! Well, sort of, any way..." I remember that was the first time I had ever actually seen her wear the ring I had given her when I told her about my first commercial. "I'm going to join the decorating commity, how 'bout you join too?" She looked at me pleadingly, and I was about too agree when I remembered I was going away for a movie shooting in Europe._

_"I can't Jessi, I'm..."_

_"Going to Europe, that's right, I forgot...well, are you gonna invite me, or what?"_

_"Yeah, of course, I just thought that by now you knew you were always invited, always, remember?" I took her hand and kissed the ring. Then, I saw the unmistakable flash of a camera. _

_So, Jake, has romance finally bloomed between you and your so called 'friend'? Tell me" he said taking out a notepad and a pencil, " are you taking her to the seventies dance?"_

_I looked at Jessi, standing there, still blushing and she turned to look at me. There was a small spark of hope in her eyes that matched the one in my heart and i said "definitely" and took her hand in mine and held it there for the next year and a half..._


	5. Chapter 5

Dedication: To my one and only, from your sad and lonely...

4-Freshmans at last! But is it as good as we thought?

_**Lilium Inter Spinas**_-the lily among the thorns...That, my friend, is Jessi...more a rose than a lily really...and lilies were always Lily's thing, obviously, so, yes, Jessi was much more a rose among the thorns, really. The thorns here being the two most popular girls in the freshman class, none other than, well...Amber and Ashley.

"_Freshman year starts in two weeks! Come on Jake," She said in a pleading voice. "Please, please take me to Paris to shop for school! Please! It's my birthday! you know you want to!!"_

_"Jessi...you know what, fine, I'll take you shopping. By the way, you wouldn't mind if I scheduled a four hour delay between flights from New York to Paris?"_

_"Why?" she asked, puzzled._

_"Well, if you don't want to shop in New York first, then..."_

_"No! No! I wanna shop, take me! Please! You know you love me!" She stopped short, absently twirling her ring, trying to work a way out of what she had said. "Uhh...I mean...Please?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I was joking! I'm taking you shopping! Seriously, girls and shopping..."_

_But I took her, all the way to Paris, for a week of shopping and spa treatments._

_And I made certain that we would remember that first day of freshman year, by arranging we arrive by limo, making everyone jealous. But that one thing cost my best friend, my girlfriend, my Jessi..._

_You see, the second Amber and Ashely found out that Jessi was dating the famous Jake Ryan, and saw her designer clothes straight from the stores of Paris and New York, they instantly wanted her to be, well you know, like...a zombie, yeah, it was like the zombie populars ate her whole, backing her into a corner, saying, "One of us...One of us...One of us..."_

_Anyway, got a bit side tracked there...where was I, oh yeah, it took about two weeks for me to notice, but Amber and Ashely lured her in..._

_Then, she was, well, one of them, a fashion zombie. And I hardly ever saw her anymore._

_But, she got a little lonely sometimes, missed her old friends, all of which, besides me, now hated her for ignoring them. And when she got to feel really bad about what had happened to our relationship, she came to my house and we sat under the Tree, talking, crying(her, not me, I swear), Laughing about old times, and finally making plans to hang out as soon as we both had free time._

_But we only ever actually hung out when she was feeling bad about what happened. It was a con of becoming popular, you didn't always get to bring your friends into it..._

* * *

Good news for those of you who like this story! 

It's now, officially, a trilogy. The Fond Memories trilogy, yes siree, yay for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to a friend, they wanted it they got it and its over...makes me a little sad

Edited a bit from last time I posted, the bottom, anyway

5-Sometimes you can still see her

Now that you're caught up with the important parts of mine and Jessi's past relationship, let's move on to the oh so painful now. The fact is, Jessi is dating Chase Falwell...not me. We broke it off a while ago, when she became what she is. But do I still love her, no! well yes, maybe a little, but that's hardly the point. We're all Seniors now. 'Everything is going to change this year' everyone says, but they don't realize everythings already changed too much, and it needs to stop.

"If you're lucky to get close enough to Jessi, and you knew her before the populars, Sometimes, you can still see her, just a little bit, you know that, right, Miles?" I said. Miley, Oliver, Lily and I were at Rico's, and I was watching _her _again.

Miley leaned close and whispered in my ear, "You know she's wearing your ring still?"

"I looked over at her, then zoned in on her right hand, and sure enought, Miles was right! "Told you you could still see her." I stated with a satisfied smirk plastered on my face.

Too bad Chase came by and scraped it right off again. Chase, if you don't know him, is quarterback. And as Jessi got head cheerleader, its her right to date him, some would say her destiny. Yet most point out that she still wears my ring, Miley being one of them. Miley doesn't hate Jessi _for_ becoming a popular, but she hates that she did.

I look back at Jessi to see she's disappeared. I wonder where she-

"Boo!" I jump and turn to see Jessi, standing there, same as she would have been, if the populars hadn't intervened.

"Jessi? What are you doing here?" I said, looking at her like a ghost.

"Umm...well, I was wondering, if I could talk to you?" She said, her eyes roaming my face to see if I'd gotten the message; She wanted to go to the Tree.

"Yeah, just a sec'" I said standing up and paying for my fries.

We walked the short distance to my house, where I unlocked the back gate and walked to the Tree, Jessi following me the whole way. When we got down into our hiding place and sat down on the cold ground, we were silent for several seconds, then Jessi leaned over and hugged me, really tight, like she was trying to make up for the year we haven't even spoken. When she let got she looked up at me and I could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Jessi, whats wrong?" I asked.

"You broke your promise Jake, you didn't take me with you, you left me behind. Why didn't you talk to me?" She asked, wiping teart on her sweater.

"I didn't leave you, Jessi, you left me. You went off to be popular, and you left me and Oliver and Lily and Miley standing in the dust, waiting for you to turn back around. Most of the old gang gave up on you, Jess. But I didn't, you know why?"

"Why?" she asked, as if she was afraid of the answer.

Instead of giving her an answer, I kissed her, full on the lips, and to my surprise, she kissed me back, like we had never stopped dating. But what about Chase? I thought, then I suddenly pulled back.

"What? Why, oh, my gosh...Did we just kiss, our am I dreaming?"

"We kissed...and I think we might actually be dreaming, not so sure...OW! You, you, you pinched me! Why'd you pinch me?"

"To make sure we weren't dreaming." She said completely matter-of-factly

"Oh, yeah...Jessi, what about Chase?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend? Quarterback?"

"What about him?" She asked, I swear the girl is so oblivious!

"Won't he be a little upset if he finds out we _kissed?"_

She broke into a fit of giggles as I sat, glaring at her. What was wrong with her? She calmed down and looked me in the eyes.

"Jake, I broke up with him, two days ago..."

"Oh, well then...Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It was funny to watch THE Jake Ryan stress a bit."

"Jessi, can I ask you a question?"

"Uhhh...Sure, I guess"

"Why do you still wear my ring."

She blushed and looked at the ring. "Because, it reminds me of you..."

"and?"

"And...because I never stopped lo-liking you, you know after we broke up..."

"Jessi, do you...wanna go to Prom with me?"

"Yeah! Does this mean we're together now?"

"Definitely."

(A/N YAY!!!they're together!!second in the trilogy, MileyOC...Waiting For You, second in the Fond Memories trilogy)


End file.
